ButlerRelations?
by Sakura2189
Summary: Sebastian is getting rusty on his job and chooses to retire, and now lili is seeking a new butler... who would that be?
1. Retirement

**A Fanfic that's all about Lili & Leo my first one \(^o^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BANDAI NAMCO'S CHARACTERS (LILI AND LEO)**

**IF I DO LILI AND LEO WILL END UP TOGETHER ^^,**

**

* * *

**

Retirement (chapter 1)

"Miss Lili, I have to go" Sebastian says while dragging his luggage.

"Sebastian please stay, I don't know what I will do if you retire!" I whined (tugging Sebastian's suit).

Sebastian pats my head "I already am old enough miss, if you may hire a new butler… a bodyguard butler perhaps" he grinned widely

"I…guess" letting go of his suit "but! You will visit sometimes okay?" I looked embarrassed

He nodded and left the Rochefort's mansion

**NEXT DAY**

"Iza, where are you?" I called … "IZA!! COME HERE OR YOU'RE FIRED!" I screamed.

Iza, our house-maid came running down the stairs, looking terrified "Y-yes M-miss Lili?" she stuttered

"Please do post these flyers outside and everywhere…" I smiled and handed out the papers

She shakingly took the papers and bowed for obedience and suddenly took off after a blink of my eye.

My eyebrows twitched following a sweat drop.

"Iza is really---"

"Troublesome?" I looked behind and saw my father "Dad you're back!!!" I hugged him

"I'm sorry about Sebastian is it okay for you to find a new one?"

"Absolutely… but I sure will miss him" I pushed my father lightly and broke our hug

"I think I'll sleep for…umm… an hour and a half I guess" Looking up with my index finger below my chin

"OK! Then I'll wake you up when that time passes okay?" father smiled, I nodded lightly while yawning.

I walked inside my room and closed the door shut, walls adorned with pink Sakura petals, a French window adorned with silver outlines; a luxury table with my school books on top, red silk curtains with black laces, the closet is painted in luxury pearl, white fur carpet, a king sized bed in a French styled manner of course white.

(This bedroom is too simple for me…) Said in thoughts

I dove in my bed and slept peacefully

**AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF

* * *

**

"Lili wake up you've got a job to do." "What job?" father stared at me "Oh that..!" I laughed

I changed my clothes to a striped inner and a black jacket, black denim jeans and a black converse; simple but elegant; I rushed down the stairs so quick I panted heavily.

After that, I sat down on our white Italian sofa, crossed arms waiting for the doorbell to ring but instead my phone rang (ringtone: "you raise me up" Japanese ver.) "It's Asuka…" I answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey I heard you need a new butler"  
"Yeah he said he's pretty rusty to do the job… besides he's actually old enough to retire"

"Old you say? Speaking of Sebastian how old is he?"

"Why? Are you planning to date him?" I laughed

"Wha-..? HECK NO! Never and never will"

"Oho? Yeah right sfx: ding-dong" I nearly jumped out of the sofa

"Hold on Asuka I'll call you back"

"Wai-" I ended our little call and opened the door

_(ON ASUKA'S LINE)_

"Mou! She always cuts her phone whenever I call" Asuka pouted

_(BACK TO LILI)_

"Father!!!" I called "What is…- Oh okay Miranda tables please… thank you" Father pleaded

It was Dragunov starting the line all piled up wanting to be my butler others only wanted the money

Dragunov bowed in a gentle-like manner I smiled at him "Please do come in" Dragunov slightly nodded

I can already imagine him wearing a butler's suit (insert: muffled laughter)

I sat down on my father's left side while Dragunov handing out his résumé

"Dragunov is it?" My father looked at him with a very curious look Dragunov just nodded

"Can you speak?" he nods again

"Can you sing?" Nods again (insert: laughter held back by handkerchiefs)

"Can you dance?" he grinned (Dragunov) (Lili: h-h-he smiled? *_sweat drop_*)

"Dad wait is that even needed to be a butler?" Dragunov nodded like a pathetic child

(A/N*author's note*: So sorry Dragunov fans I really like twists and if I do -_- I'm also one of Dragunov's fans XD)

"Be cool in hiring okay honey? Just release your real self" (real self echo)

"Wow echoes ahaha!" dad scratched his head while I put my fingertips on my forehead *sigh*

"Next please!" Dragunov whined *sweat drop*

"Err… I'm sorry Sergei—next please!"

Jack-6 entered wearing a suit I whispered…

"Dad I don't want an android here…" Father nodded

"I'm sorry Mr. Jack-6 my daughter prefers someone who doesn't need weekly machine updates" he coughed

"Next please!" I said politely

(~1 hour later~)

"And so… due to my handsomeness I am well suited to be a butler… and oh! I'm also a bartender!" Lee blabbed _sfx: snore_

"Fath--? Father wake up!" I shaked him continuously

"Zz--! Huh? Sorry I fell asleep *yawn*" I sighed

"I'm sorry Lee, you've been my classmate in Bartending School." Lee groaned

"I know that but-" I chuckled

"Don't brag you're a bartender, you had the lowest grades on how to pop a champagne with your own hands… remember?" I grinned

"!!! Alright… you got me… I'll go then" Lee walked out and turned back giving me a thumb up

"Good Job!" he grinned as i gave him a slight nod

"Next!" shouting showing slight impatience "Calm down dear." Father chuckled

_the door opened... and this time its---_

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~

* * *

**

So who will come in next? Find out in the next chapter!

(I sound like a broadcaster XD)

*phew* my first one ever!

sorry... Leo will appear somewhere in the next ones *shh* i'll save the best for last xD

he's a boy in my story here although he's not appearing... yet

THANKIES!!!

Leo x Lili is Love!!! :D


	2. Finally?

**A Fanfic that's all about Lili & Leo my first one \(^o^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BANDAI NAMCO'S CHARACTERS (LILI AND LEO)**

**IF I DO LILI AND LEO WILL END UP TOGETHER ^^,

* * *

**

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW: **"! Alright… you got me… I'll go then" Lee walked out and turned back giving me a thumb up

"Good Job!" he grinned as i gave him a slight nod

"Next!" shouting showing slight impatience "Calm down dear." Father chuckled

_the door opened... and this time its-_

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~

* * *

**

**Finally? (Chapter 2)**

"Yo" Hwoarang waved

"He looks tough dear, I think we should take him" Father whispered

"Father…. There's no way" I whispered back

"How come my jewel?" Father spoke up as I tapped his shoulder

"Not too loud Father, Can I see your application form, Hwoarang?" I outstretched my hand, signaling him to give me his application

"Whatever… No! I mean…. Sure..." He looked on far direction avoiding my glare

I was scanning his application form all the way to the bottom, my eyebrows twitched for what I have seen. I stomped my right hand to the desk almost breaking it **sfx: loud Bang **

"THIS IS GARBAGE!" I yelled almost heard through the whole mansion

"C-ca-calm down Lili, let me see that… *twitch* THIS IS GARBAGE! OUT! OUT!" Hwoarang ran for safety

* * *

**SNEEK PEEK ON HWOARANG'S PROFILE:**

**~Last question:-what do people call you? - (Hwoarang's answer: 'Hot man')

* * *

**

"Next!" I shouted once again, a blonde boy came in holding a flyer with his application form

"Good evening." Knowing his approach, he bowed down my father and I are quite impressed by his action

"I am going to apply for Miss Rochefort's butler" He said with a smile

"I think I'm going to melt" Father muttered, I sweat dropped and quite amused by his respectful attitude

"Please do sit down, May I take a look at your application?" **'**_I think I know this guy, somewhere…__**'**_ I thought

"Definitely" he handed it out without hesitation, my eyes wided a bit '_Leo Kliesen? Hmm. No doubt I could barely notice him"_

"Leo, was it?" he nodded still not erasing that soft smile on his lips not realizing my father had fainted

"Correct… Miss Rochefort, your father has fainted" I took notice of it, I shook my father to wake him up

"I fainted… how embarrassing" Father coughed out of his own humiliation

"So, Young Man, you want to be my daughter's butler right?" Leo nodded

"Then, if you want it so badly, fight with her, if you win… you're hired" Leo and I had a very questioning look on our faces

"I… will… fight your daughter?" Leo asked, hesitating to fight me

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'll let you fight this time, my darling" Father replied

"With pleasure...father." I gave them my sweet smile, a smile filled with pleasure

"A-are you sure that I should fight Milady?" his eyes had a very questioning look deep within, I figured out that I should tease him even a bit I came nearer to his face, enough to make his face flushed

"Why? Don't tell me that you're too scared fighting a woman like me" I chuckled as he shook his head,

"I'm not frightened, I just don't want to hurt you" he looked down on his feet, his words made my heart beat faster by the second causing me to hide my blushing face

"Fight me, that's the only way to finish this, if you want to be my butler and be well payed" Leo nodded as a response as we get into our fighting stance

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**

**It's been a couple of weeks since i posted the previous one... Sorry for the late update =.=**

**i hope you enjoyed =) i'll be posting the other one when i get the time...**

**~peace~**

**Leo x Lili  
**


	3. Acceptance

**4A/N: Third chapter of my ongoing Fanfic ^_^ so far I'm still not satisfied on the past chapters I just submitted… All too prolonged =.="' I'm sorry Sergei, I think I over killed your character here xD**

**Notice: THIS WILL BE ON LILI'S POV AGAIN!**

**I do not own any of Namco's characters and in this story, Leo Is A BOY! ,;,w,;,**

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW: **"Fight me, that's the only way to finish this, if you want to be my butler and be well payed" Leo nodded as a response as we get into our fighting stance

**Acceptance (Chapter 3)**

As we got to our fighting stances, Father shouted "Fight!"

After that, our bodies began to dance simply dodging every move, waiting for the right attack

I fought with every grace in my body completely hitting him critically. Leo stood up his eyes filled with fury,

I completely lost my guard and received a roundhouse kick from him

Time passed by, I won the first round but who knows what would happen in the next.

Time flew so quickly resulting Leo to win. Both of us were in need for air and Father gave us towels to wipe ourselves.

"Well I guess it's decided then" Father had a huge grin on his face and laid an arm on our shoulders

"Leo Kliesen, you're accepted." Father stated. The two shook their hands in agreement then Leo bowed for thanks.

I walked with him, the two of us alone in the mansion, escorting him to the gates. A sudden silence enveloped the mansion as we walked further. "Leo," I started. "You know I faked that fight didn't you?"

Leo nodded. "Yes Milady, but why me?" he stared at me, confused.

"To be frank, I don't know." I laughed "I just know it " I smiled sweetly

"By the way… you may just call me whatever you want but no labels around… Therefore I prefer my own name."

"You mean I'll just call you Lili?" I faced him "don't bother turning down my offer."

As I opened the door, I spoke "Come here at 4:00pm sharp" Leo smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

Leo came near to my face and let out a slight breath which made my body shiver

"Wh-what was that for?" I hid my flushed face. Leo laughed as he pats my head.

"Well Lili that was just my simple revenge."

"What did I ever do to you?" I exclaimed

"Well you teased me during the fight; don't tell me I didn't notice." I gave a slight gasp

"I did not!" I whined while Leo was walking away making his way to his home.

"I won't be late Milady, I mean Lili." He bowed in a butler's manner.

I sighed as I closed the door.

"Judging by his appearance, he is kinda cute." An unknown woman stated

Startled from the voice I positioned myself to my fighting stance.

"Whoa-Whoa… Easy, it's just me"

"Thank goodness Xiao, it's only you." I let out a sigh of relief then ruffled Xiao's pigtails

"HEY! HEY! Take it easy with the hair! It took me all morning to get this thing done!" Xiao raging with anger

I patted her cheeks, she calmed down.

"Lili, I have a HUGE announcement for you."

"…tell me."

"Sergei, well he's off to Professor Bosconvitch." Xiao sat on a furry chair

"What's his goal now? I mean he just left!" I exclaimed sarcastically

-A short period of silence-

Xiao looked away from me and stared what's outside the window.

"Lili… why are there two Sergeis outside with Mr. Bosconvitch?"

"…what?" I asked as Xiao pointed out. I looked outside the window and shocked by the scene.

"**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AGAIN?" **I bursted out and opened the huge door of the mansion

"How dare you make a duplicate of me!" Sergei spoke, while I stood there, bewildered of Sergei's words.

"I'm sorry, I'm just experimenting to make another replica" Mr. Bosconvitch then laughed nervously

Sergei crossed his arms together

"Look, I allow you to make a replica of me-"

"Don't scold me then!" Sergei sighed

"But why did you make me look like an IDIOT NODDING AND NODDING?"

("I've never seen Sergei that annoyed before" I thought)

"Err… you see I had a little mix-up with the your replica's microchip" Mr. Bosconvitch looking more tense

I noticed a thumping sound of a person's footsteps

"Father…" Alisa panting hard

"A-Alisa" Sergei and Mr. Bosconvitch stuttered

"Stop this ruckus; I'll fix the microchip later." Alisa then dragged the Sergei replica

-Period of Silence-

"Something tells me she did the replica and not you" He pointed

Mr. Bosconvitch fixed his lab coat

"If you let me speak you wouldn't be embarrassed like now." Dragunov looked away hiding his tomato-red cheeks.

"Ahem. I have to leave." Then he walked out to the gate riding his war tank Xiaoyu stood up

"WHERE DID THAT TANK COME FROM?" Xiaoyu pointed rapidly at the tank

"…" I'm speechless… stoned.

"Hahaha Let's just hope he doesn't trash my wonderful iris garden." Father spoke

At the same time, one of Sergei's tanks destroyed a portion of my father's iris garden

Xiao, the maids and I just giggled

"You spoke too soon father." I spoke in laughter

"AAAH! My Eden!" He exclaimed in tears

"I...I-I've spent THREE years! Three years maintaining its breed! All for nothing"

Father grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard in tears

"It's your fault, you didn't plant your Eden inside." I stated

"Oh my diamonds… why didn't I think of that?" (**sweatdrop**)

Father laughed losing his common sense.

~END OF CHAPTER THREE~

It's too simple xD I just had to POST SOMETHING!

Sorry for the long wait, I got drowned form school work *OTL

I'll post the other in a jiff ^^

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Newbie

**A/N: On with the show! 4****th**** chapter of my ongoing Fanfic "ButlerRelations?" so far, I'm torturing some of their character profiles and such… I truly apologize… for making you all wait for a couple of months "**

**NOTICE: Lili's POV then again!**

**I do not own any of Namco's characters in this Fanfic, LEO IS CONSIDERED AS MALE IN ALL OF MY FANFICS 8D… also, I had a lot of typos (should be: Bosconovich; not: Bosconvitch)**

**LAST CHAPTER REVIEW:** "I...I-I've spent THREE years! Three years maintaining its breed! All for nothing"

Father grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard in tears

**Newbie (chapter 4)**

"Can't get over… can't get over…" Father repeated while sulking in his "dark corner"

"Aww… buckle up father! You can't just sit there and mutter the same words all over!" I said by placing a hand on my hips

"Lili, I have to go home, it's already dinnertime and Gramps wants to have curry for dinner" Xiao stated while wearing her innocent smile

"UN...bye for now" I bode her goodbye

"Now father, get up and let's eat!" I grabbed him by the arm while Iza came to approach

"Iza, fetch my father's wheelchair" "My, my, master bushy-brows looks paler than usual"

Father twitched Iza nervously backed then rapidly fetched father's wheelchair. I just laughed by her actions.

**(Dinner 7:00pm)**

"It's a frustrating day for the two of us" I nodded in response

"What time will your new butler… Leo arrive tomorrow?" I froze, a bit of flashback got into me…

It was when he leaned toward me and came closer… he gave a slight breath… just right to brush my cheeks. I can feel the chill yet again

Father waved his hand in front of me "Well? Earth to Miss Astronaut!"

"Ah? 4:00pm…" with that, I stood up and kissed my father's forehead "Good night Father" then I yawned

I walked towards my bedroom and because frustration… I instantly fell asleep

…**..time passes by…..**

**(4:00pm **sharp)**

"_I'll wake her up…" "NO! I don't want a newbie like you be dead from the first day!"_

"_But I…" "If you wanna die, then go! Wake her up!" _Said the voices outside my door

A slight creaking sound of opening the door disturbed me, I grunted.

The bed suddenly had a little lump; I just thought it was father so I ignored it

"Lili, wake up, its 4:00pm." A person shook me, then grunted

"Ah, ah… Look at this! It says 'Oversleeping makes you fat'" I gasped and shot out of bed

"Mr. Rochefort! Your daughter is wide awake!" It was just Leo "_impossible" father muttered_

"How dare you do that!" I grabbed my pillow

"I'm helping you to lose weight!" (**twitch**)

"Wrong answer Newbie; wrong answer" I chuckled as I hit him in the face

"GACK!" Leo fell down to the ground in agony

"Bulls eye!" I raised my fist in the air.

"_She's acting childishly…" _Leo thought as he sighed and got up (holding his nose)

Father approached Leo "Don't tell me I didn't warn you boy"

"It's alright, I guess the previous butler Sebastian also went through this process." Leo chuckled while my father just smiled at him

"Yea-No, the one who got hit wasn't Sebastian." "Then who?" "ME!" Father replied quickly

Leo just laughed at my father.

"What time is it anyway?" I said while straightening the wrinkles of my dress

"4:00pm Milady." Leo replied

"AH! I'm sorry, I thought it was an intruder" I sat down, looking away, avoiding his eye contact.

"Darling, since this boy's a new part of the family, why not pick out a uniform for him?" father stated

"AH! Why not this?" I pulled out a nekomimi outfit both of them looked stoned

"Too awkward Milady, I mean, it's a girl's outfit!" Leo avoided on looking at the outfit disgusted

"I know that, I'm not dumb." (**throws nekomimi outfit away**)

"Hmm…. Let's go then!" I grabbed their hands and went to the "butler's fitting room"

**-5 minutes later-**

"How about black?" Father suggested "Nah, it doesn't fit his eyes"

"How about white, milady?" Leo suggested with a smile

"That'll be fine, but father won't anyone mistaken us for siblings?"

Father looked at me with complete confusion "How so?"

"Well… it's because, we're blonde, wearing white and red, and he's just few inches above me!" I stated as I spread out my hands while explaining.

"I think it's cute, don't you think Leo?" Leo then gave a slight nod as a response. I flushed a bit.

"Both of you Sh-Shut up!" I exclaimed. My voice bounced back because of the surrounding mirrors in the room.

Laughter filled the entire house as Leo came by I can't believe how much I've been seeing judging by his cheerfulness. After the decision on Leo's clothing the three of us walked to the house halls. The floors are as shiny as newly developed pearls from oysters, as we walk by, we walked under a diamond chandelier adorned with the finest silvers with it. For me this was the greatest moment among us. Just the two of us Leo and I. every moment his eyes shone like those diamonds I fluster all the time. When that time happens to me, I just shake the fantasy off. I stopped walking.

"Father, what time is it now?"

"Its 5:53…why?" father replied

"I have to go, take care of the newbie for the mean time" I smiled then ran to the manor's terrace.

As I reached the terrace, I sat down comfortably by the grass and captured the scent of various flowers. I enjoyed the Scent of the Iris, my mother's favorite flower. I smiled by the memory of my mother and just hoped her to rest in peace. While I am in the state of enjoying solitary, Leo was hiding by the glass door, leaning on a curtain and holding a phone.

"_Leo" _an unknown man said

"_Have you successfully intruded the manor?"_

"_Yes. I have master," _

"_A job well done, now all you have to do is gain their trust and I'll do the thing that I promised." _

"_Understood."_ Leo then hung the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Leo's nerves became tense, biting his lower lip, fists clenched by the sides, and trying not to freak out. "N-no one in particular" he laughed nervously, my eyes glared at him then just walked past to him.

"Tomorrow you'll carry my bags." Leo stared at me with confusion "Pardon?" I smirked and turned around, facing him. I took small steps and leaned forward with my left hand on my hip and my right hand forming a _'shh'_ position. "You'll know it all tomorrow New Boy." Then I left him there, went straight to my bedroom, and laid my body against the bed. An idea came up to my mind, so I reached out for my phone then text Alisa and Zafina "Are you free tomorrow? My treat for the meals ;)))" without knowing I fell asleep afterwards.

End of chapter 4

~Phew! It's been a long time since I ever updated.

Yeaah, I kinda made Leo look like a bad guy in the story. Oops, spoilers! XD

I really missed writing for them! I've been piled up with studies, projects, home works, bunch of school plays and cosplay progress 3 I'm really sorry to make you guys wait. Thank you for your patience :D


End file.
